Each day, thousands of regulated transactions (e.g., purchasing of alcohol and/or tobacco products, voting, driving in restricted area(s), renting vehicle(s), purchasing firearm(s), requesting financial aid for college tuition and/or boarding of aircraft) occur. Generally, the ability to engage in a regulated transaction is based, at least in part, upon a person desiring to engage in the regulated transaction possessing certain attribute(s) (e.g., age, gender, registration status with Selective Service, history of conviction of felony and/or inclusion on list(s) of governmental agency and/or private groups). As demonstrated by the recent hijacking of commercial aircraft and the tragic consequences resulting therefrom, there is a need for systems and methods for identity verification and/or validation related to regulated transaction(s).